There's a first time for everything
by FishFingersandCustard
Summary: An Amy/Doctor little story. Originally intended to be a lemon. Still kind of lemony. But not jokey. I'm bad at summaries.


This is my little introduction to this story. Feel free to skip it if you like.

It is somewhat based on these quotes from current head writer Stephan Moffat: _"__I just thought it would be, you know, Bad Girl in the TARDIS. They've always been so well behaved, those girls! I just thought, I haven't met any girls like that. Most of the girls I know would just jump the Doctor as soon as they look at him. I said, It's time we have one of those."_

"_On Doctor Who, no. But I think if a man and a woman go through a life-or-death experience and they're both young and attractive, that's really quite plausible. In fact, you'd really have to ask why it hasn't happened before in Doctor Who. I just thought it would be funny. 'Cause the Doctor is used to deflecting people who are madly in love with him, but he's never had to deflect someone who has a much shorter and more passionate agenda."_

"_We know that he had a family once. And we could pretend that he doesn't have an eye for the pretty girl, but you'd be struggling to justify that view, wouldn't you, looking at his choice of travel companions. I think he has at some point in his life indulged. Whether he still does is a secret between him and that big blue box."_

* * *

><p><span>Amy Pond:<span>

Amy grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and twirled him round to face her. As normal he had that startled rabbit crossed with a concerned relative look. The intensity (of his normally very intensive) gaze may have been lessened by the quantities of alcohol consumed. The street party to celebrate the end of the war had been quite rowdy come 11, so they'd headed back into the TARDIS.

"Yes, what?" He looked at her keenly, his eyes flicking between her eyes, obviously expecting a problem. Amy just pulled him in and kissed him.

Not for the first time. And not for the last.

She buried a hand in his hair above his neck so he couldn't pull back, and just focused on the soft crush of their lips, her smooth face and his rougher one. He didn't seem to know what to do with his arms, but eventually, tentatively, Amy felt his hands on her shoulders, only to take them off a second (or was it a few?) later, as Amy let them pull apart.

"Oh, er, Amy, I think that, quite possibly, that we shouldn't-"

"Ohhhh just let it drop." She grabbed his face and kissed him again, his hands in the air, arms bent at the elbows flapping. His mouth was cool and tasted sweet. She felt his hand after some consideration rest at the back of her neck. It was cool too, and his touch tentative and gentle.

Amy let her head move back a little, but didn't let go of his face, and kept their noses touching, their breaths intermingling. She wanted it just to stay like this, their bodies close and comfortable (hers at least.) She knew there were other things to think about, other people for her, and maybe even for the Doctor, but this what she craved. This proximity, this feeling of closeness. She idolised him since she'd been small, respect for a parent like older brother turning into something more. She didn't care if it wasn't healthy. Amy just needed the Doctor.

Amy took one hand off his face and laid it on his chest. He gave off just a little heat through the smooth cotton, less than maybe a human would, and she could feel one of his hearts beating quickly. This was better than what you could do with your imagination. She could never _imagine_ kissing anyone properly… They just appeared in her head as though they were cardboard cut outs. But this Doctor was very very real, smelling softly like him, warm, and alive and very very close.

Until he stepped back.

"Amy, I'm sorry but-" he sounded very grave as he held his hands in front of him to emphasise what he was saying, carefully, in a considered way. "We shouldn't- you shouldn't- I don't think it's-"

"Why?" Amy snapped.

"What?"

"Why? You don't have a real reason. You're just saying that out of propriety or something." She stared straight into his eyes, fiercely. She felt the moment slipping away. It couldn't. He looked sad and confused and, well she knew she'd be trying to see this in his eyes- longing. He didn't look remotely drunk anymore and she had a suspicion he never had been. So why did he pretend? Her eyes widened. As an excuse? No- but- it was an excuse enough for her.

Amy stepped forward and kissed him again, pulling him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Not for the first time. And not for the last.

The Doctor:

Parties were fun. He liked parties. He liked seeing Amy dancing in her yellow 50s dress. (Wrong decade but no-one had noticed and he hadn't had the heart to point it out.) But by 11pm, nothing dangerous had appeared and he'd decided that before Amy headed back to the table with the home-brewed alcohol they'd better go. She wasn't drunk, he was sure, and neither was he, but they both played along. He wasn't sure why. It just seemed right. Like him and River teasing each other. Like that was right. Until she kissed him. Ah, well.

And now he was standing in the TARDIS his back against he control panel being kissed by Amy Pond. And enjoying it. Though he still had no idea what to do with his arms. He'd protested, twice. That was right wasn't it. Amy had called it propriety, ah funny little Amelia Pond. After the second kiss he'd let it hang on too long and he knew it. If he'd walked away he might not be stuck here right now. (Was stuck the right word?) but he was. The way their heads has touched, their mouths hadn't been kissing but had been centimetres apart, that was too personal. Too intimate. And then Amy laid her hand on his heart.

Back in the present he could feel Amy's urgency. Her mouth was soft and when he opened his eyes he could see her long eyelashes against her pale cheeks, but it made him dizzy so he shut them again. He supposed that opening your eyes while kissing was One Of Those Things that you weren't meant to do. He'd known that once, he was sure. Amy stopped kissing him for a second, and fumbled at his bow tie and top button. She didn't look at his face, he knew she thought that he would push her away or stop her. He didn't. But he didn't help. It felt he was someone else.

She got his bow tie off and undid his top button, then closed her eyes and kissed him again. The Doctor felt out of it. He didn't know how to stop her. Or if he wanted to. Or if he should do something to help. He'd enjoyed the kissing, and he was so old he should know what she wanted now, and whether or not it was a sound judgement to let her. But all his common sense had deserted him, so he let her kiss him and almost kissed her back, and laid one hand on her shoulder and the other behind her head in her hair.

She moved away, her arms round his waist and smiled at him beautifully, and he wanted to smile in return but he was sure he just looked scared. She kissed his cheek then took her arms from round his waist and began to work on his shirt buttons. He closed his eyes briefly, still so torn. This was so wrong. He heard Amy stand up straight and looked at him. He opened his eyes.

Hers were big and worried. She shook her head, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You look petrified, I'm so sorry." The Doctor almost smiled (but that might have been taken the wrong way) he could guess how much self restraint that had taken to say. Just as she was getting her own wicked way. Oh Amy Pond. Amelia Pond.

He lent forward and kissed her.

For the first time. And not for the last.

Amy Pond:

He was kissing her back. He was kissing her back. He was kissing her back. She didn't know what to do in a way. Everything she wanted, so suddenly given to her. She had had a moment of feeling incredibly awful, when she looked back up at him looked like a rabbit in the headlights not moving, what she'd been doing had felt so wrong. It was okay to force yourself on someone if they pushed you off, but when they didn't? It had taken her aback. But then he'd kissed _her._

Now the Doctor seemed to have a better control over his hands as he held her, the hand on her shoulder moving to the small of her back to pull her closer to him, so their bodies were touching. He stopped kissing her, for the first time directing what they were doing, and bent his head to kiss her neck. She felt her mouth open in surprise, then she took control again and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, fumbling for the bottom few buttons she hadn't managed to undo. She could hear the Doctor smiling, and kissed his neck in return when all the buttons were undone.

The Doctor tried to undo the buttons on her dress, but fumblingly only managed the top button before Amy got impatient and stepped backwards in quickly, looking down and unbuttoning the dress quickly. She didn't take it off but it fell open at the front, the air in the TARDIS suddenly feeling very cold. With both their shirts (or dresses) undone, the Doctor kissed her again and there was more bare skin on skin. Amy noted how his chest was as cool as the rest of him, only a little warmer than the air.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders to it fell down, and he shook his arms out of it. She in turn stepped back and out of her dress so she was there in her underwear, her skin whiter than white in the odd lighting inside the TARDIS. "Well take your shoes off then." Her voice sounded strange to her, and stranger was when the Doctor complied and bent down to unlace his boots, pulling them off, hopping slightly, and his socks. Then his trousers and braces. Amy was grinning. Oh this was so far away from her failed attempt in her bedroom.

The Doctor smiled too, and it seemed like that awkwardness just a few minutes earlier was forgotten. Amy kissed him again, his face, his neck, his collar bone, all while trying to pull his boxers down. (The Doctor wore boxers, note for future reference.) The Doctor laughed into her neck, his hands wandering down her body.

"So are we just going to do this right here?"

The Doctor spoke for the first time in what felt an age, "Well the floors a bit cold but-"

Amy and the Doctor:

The words got lost in the next few moments, which found them both undressed and on the cold metal floor. The Doctor kneeling in front of Amy, her eyes wide and excited. They'd paused, the Doctor was even breathing a little more heavily than normal. He met her eyes and they both felt like laughing, in a panicked way though neither did (of course.) Then the Doctor moved forwards kneeling over her and Amy lay down beneath him. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed it, her hands running the length of his body, as his did the same on hers, stroking her smooth skin, running flat padded fingertips across her raised nipples. Her back was pressed into the grid of the floor.

Gone was the rabbit in the headlights. And gone was little Amelia Pond.

Amy nodded as the Doctor looked down at her, and smiled. "Come on…" She was grinning and grabbed the back of his neck. The Doctor kissed her as she wrapped those long pale legs around him and then-

Well what happened was for the first time. And not for the last.

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<em>

Again, don't read this if you can't be bothered.

If anyone wants I can add a chapter 2 which can carry on in detail (if you get me) but this is where I'd finish this for poetic reasons. I meant to write some complete smut but it didn't turn out quite like that.

I like to analyse what I've written, as I'm just weird like that. So this is my little overview of this story.

It was written to the Doctor Who series 4 soundtrack. I think the changes of mood in the passage reflect that; the awkwardness, the fear, the joy. Towards the end of the passage the tone has changed dramatically from just a few paragraphs earlier. This isn't just a result of me listening to music too loud, it's meant to reflect how Amy and the Doctor is something new and different for both of them. I like to think the Doctor hasn't had a real relationship for a long while, even with Rose it was very different. And 11 seems younger, more innocent than 10. He almost needs to form new experiences. Yet at the same time that reference to age and experience is there, just buried. So, ups and downs. The changes of narrator reflect that too.

The motif of, "Not for the first time. And not for the last." Is playing on River and the Doctor's lines after their kiss at the end of Episode 2 Series 6. _"__There's a first time for everything__."_ _"…And a last time."_ This sense of time being measured is what prevents the Doctor having relationships with companions, like Rose. That he'd just have to see her die so long before him. So those phrases haunt them both here.

That sombre reminder of time and loss is juxtaposed with the fact that 'in the moment,' Amy doesn't remember any reasons for them not to sleep together- she completely forgets Rory, foolishly perhaps. The Doctor however does not forget River but pushes her to one side in his mind. If this is set after Episode 2 Series 6, he still doesn't know her well enough to feel any obligations, but they have kissed so both the Doctor and Amy forget someone.

Overall their emotions are a mess. All "analysis" that didn't make much sense. Oh well!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
